The Agency
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Bess gets her most dangerous case yet. There is just something about one of her fellow co-workers that pulls her farther in the detective world than she will ever know.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I'm back! I have some very good reasons for having missed……. How many months now? Oh it would have been about 7 months I think.

The first of many is that the summer that I was supposed to be getting my other stories finished my cousins were with me for about two months. She only has three kids and a husband. The second is that I started school in August. I have also been working two jobs to get all of the bills caught up. In the process of getting the bills caught up they cut off my internet. I only just got the internet up and running here about a week ago. I'm very sorry that I have taken so long to get this up. I started it about three times trying to find a satisfactory beginning. Now I'll stop talking. Merry Christmas!

This story is dedicated to pitaqueen as a thank you for not completely forgetting me in my long absence. That is one of the best compliments I think I could have gotten in the most recent months. I hope you get to read this as soon as it gets out.

**The Agency**

**By: Avelyn Lauren**

Bess and Jenny were on the way back to the office from lunch. "Jenny, you know, I think that we are being followed."

Jenny looked in the mirror. "That's just your imagination." Jenny turned into the next lane watching the car behind them. Sure enough they were being followed.

"We are being followed." Bess said once more.

"Must be one of these lunatics that have been driving the roads lately." Jenny was watching the road fro some kind of exits.

"One of the lunatics? In my experience there sure are a lot of them." Bess countered. Of course she was thinking back to all of the times that she had helped Nancy on her cases.

"You're right. I was referring to the ones that have been on the news lately."

Bess nodded not absolutely sure that she believed her friend. She handled the car too well and kept way too calm.

The car behind them had begun speeding up trying to bump them. All along Jenny had been speeding up. "Hold on Bess!" She ordered as the car went over a five foot wide watery ravine.

Bess wanted to scream but no sound came from while they were in mid air. The car landed with a jolt and a bump. Jenny looked to see a very pale Bess. IN the rear mirror the other car landed in the ravine hood first. Jenny sped off to a busy street while the man climbed out the window of the toppled car.

"Bess would you like some water?" Jenny pulled into the gas station.

"Yes please." Bess answered finally finding her voice. Jenny returned a few minutes later. "Who are you? I know you're not just a secretary because they don't know how to drive like that.

"That's classified."

"So you're either CIA or another unknown agency. Why do I always end up friends with all the spooks?"

"You're one to talk. You have been detecting from the time you were sixteen and just recently started solving cases on your own. I'm sure you're friend Nancy Drew would like that."

Bess growled at her. Nancy was off in Scotland working on a case for someone. Bess didn't even think that Nancy had much of a back up crew this time around. "Too bad that she isn't working with Frank or Joe." She muttered more to herself.

Jenny heard Bess's muttered words clearly but didn't say anything. She wasn't quite sure what Nancy was working on. She did know that Nancy Drew was in Scotland. "I'm sure she's just fine Bess."

Bess glared at her in response. "Listen if you're not busy on your case tonight why don't you come to my house and we can talk or something."

"Sure if nothing comes up I'll be happy to."

That evening she did show up at Bess's. "I smell acetone."

"Good that means your sniffer works perfectly. Come on I'll do yours." Bess grabbed her hand. Jenny wanted to pull away and see if there was something that could be done.

"Don't worry people are friendly in this house. Right now I'm the only one here." Bess laughed as she guided Jenny to the couch. The tub had just been filled with fresh water and there was a clean white towel.

Jenny gave her first real laugh of the day. "I see that you have been waiting for me."

"Well there isn't anyone else here. Nancy has been gone for two months and George has been in the Appalachians climbing. I miss them." Bess whispered the last part.

"They'll be back soon." Jenny understood some of what Bess was talking about. Her brother Matthew had been away for a year working on some case for The Company. Her parents were some of the top agents of the century even though they didn't work in the field usually anymore. Phillip and Jamie worked for the same agency that had once been the start of their jobs. Not only did her other two brothers work there; they ran the place.

"Place your feet in the tub." Bess ordered taking her mind off of the missing friends.

The girls did their nails and were watching a movie. "Hey, Bess, why didn't you go into working for a beauty parlor?"

"I couldn't. I don't think I know how to do just everyday things." Bess answered as the doorbell rang.

Who is that?" Bess wondered out loud.

The sight at her door was not what she wanted to see."

"Bess what is it?"

"It's a ….a …..a"

"It's a bomb. Bess run!"

-

-

-

-

-

Well there it is. I hope you like the chapter. I know it's short but it is a good start. We'll see where this story leads. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to get something up before now. Well read and review. Merry Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

"Bess what is it?"

"It's a ….a …..a"

"It's a bomb. Bess run!"

Lord Dreadnault- I'm glad that I haven't been completely forgotten. I'm surprised actually because it has been so long since I have written anything for this area.

I have to say thank you to the people who are reading on all of my stories. I know that even of you aren't reading this one currently you will get to this one. I look forward to reading what you guys think of this chapter. I'll try to get another chapter up here in a few days. I have three stories that I am working on. Two of them I am working on finishing and this one well I'm going to see how much of it I can get up before school starts again. I have about three weeks before the next term begins. happy New Year everyone!

Chapter 2

The house shook with vibrations that could be felt under the pavement of the street. Jenny turned to they to see through the smoke that led up to the sky. The truth was the smoke was giving the sky a tinge of foggy gray.

"Bess." Jenny shook her. Bess turned around flopping her back on the ground.

"My home, my beautiful home." She whispered as Jenny helped her up. The police showed at that point.

"Miss Marvin what have you gotten yourself into?" A young police officer shook his head.

"Officer Travis I haven't been doing anything I promise you."

"Well I'd definitely say you have an enemy somewhere."

"I don't know why. I've only put two people behind bars and those were for petty crimes." Bess shook her head.

"You still put them there. I'll make sure that they are still there."

The three walked to where her door was supposed to be. Bess saw some white and stepped on it. After Officer Travis passed by she picked it up and placed it into her pocket. She could feel her eyes tearing as she looked to see the place in shambles but there was nothing left to salvage.

"I'll get whoever did this." Bess vowed.

"Did you find anything?" Officer asked one of his fellow officers.

There was the nod no and Bess couldn't take it anymore. She ran off before anyone could stop her.

Jenny watched her leave. She didn't follow knowing Bess wasn't getting her car. The windows were completely smashed and the hood dented about 6 in. in. "I'm sorry Bess."

Jenny looked around for a few more minutes. She had managed to get her camera from her car and take pictures of the wreckage. She took pictures of what was left from the bomb.

"You know I can do this. So can I. While you work on this I'm going to find my friend and get to the bottom pf this. They will not get away with this." She turned and walked away.

"Just don't leave town miss…."

"Stetson." She supplied her name and was gone.

"Bess come on. Where did you go?" Jenny heard some crying a little away from her. "Bess it's alright. We'll find out who did that." Jenny stepped around the tree.

Bess stopped crying in that moment. "Yes we will." She pulled out the piece of paper that she had found.

_You think you know everything only to find you will know nothing in the end. In the end you will die for your lack of enough common sense of staying out what is not yours. What happens here will not even touch what will happen to you._

There was no name, no nothing to identify who it was from. "What is going on Jenny?"

Jenny looked at Bess defeated. "His name is unknown because he doesn't stick to one. He's changed names as often as you change clothes." Jenny looked at her.

"Do you know what this guy looks like?"

"No one knows. We got a tip three weeks ago that said he was now trying to take over this area somehow. We don't know who the tip is from either." Jenny looked into the trees.

"Well evidently knows enough that he destroyed my house. Evidently you don't know anything that can catch this guy."

"No I wish I did. I haven't been able to find much of anything. I was beginning to think that there was nothing left to that tip." All Jenny had to do was look at Bess's shaken, pale, tired, and drawn but with a new determination that Jenny hadn't seen in a long time on one single persons face.

"I'm going to help you but in the meantime I need to get a roof over my head." Bess was far from calm but she was pulling herself together in a way that she had never done in her life. She had never had to.

The morning after Bess woke up to musical strains that could be heard over a shower. Bess wandered into the kitchen to the smell of fresh coffee and shook head to try to wake up more. "I guess I'll try some coffee." She said.

Bess was finishing up on her second cup that required tons of cream to keep from gagging on the smell and the taste of it. Jenny came out from the shower. It's all yours bess."

Thank you." Bess put down the coffee.

"Here you might want to read this after you finish."

Bess only took the paper that was handed to her before she went to the back.

"It's a good thing that they are closed on Saturdays." Bess said as they began their walk.

"It's also a good thing that I can get us a car." Jenny looked through the different businesses that were open.

"Where does a bomber with no name and no identity hide?" Bess asked aloud. "Where would I hide if I were one?" She stood still on the busy sidewalk trying to put herself in his place.

"I would be in the least obvious place in the world."

"Where would that be Bess?" Jenny crossed her arms.

"I don't know." Bess's smile dropped.

Jenny's phone rang at that time. "You want to find who bombed that house you'll show up at four o' clock on the reef."

"Who is this and how did you get this number?" She asked into the phone.

"I have my sources as well. Oh and bring Miss Marvin with you." The voice said and hung up.

"Well we have a meeting at 4." Jenny placed her phone in her pocket.

"Okay we don't have a name or an identity for this guy right?" Jenny shook her head. They had already gone down this during breakfast. "This guy has to have a pattern that he is going by. Some way that he feels that he can stay in control. There must some reason why you chose a big company. Why?" Bess ran through her thoughts without much pause. "Let's go in here. That bombing ruined my nails."

"You're right. That is this guys weakness. He hits all of the big businesses. I obviously don't think that this guy is working alone." She changed the subject on what color to paint their nails this evening. When the people passed she went back to the current subject. "He wants something. He's collecting something. So far he has collected pictures of cats, statues and such but he has done that every time. He takes one cat thing every time but I don't think that is what he is really after."

"Well what is he taking. He's taken some paintings, some maps that we have managed to get a copy of, some software and some other things that don't seem to match but they must be of some importance. They probably are though. I think he is going to be getting the last piece this time around."

"Have you figured out what he going to make with all of these things?"

"Yes. I have an idea but I have to wait to see if that is what he is doing."

"Okay we are looking for a man or a woman that has a fettish with cats. Most likely though it is a woman."

"She would probably be single and cats keep her company." Bess thought out loud.

"Already thought of that. We have been looking into all of the single women in this area. There aren't any that have an excessive amount of cats."

"That we know about." Bess put in, "Homeowners don't have to pay any pet fees and nor do they have to report how many pets that they have."

"You have a point there Bess." Jenny started walking across the street with Bess behind her. They both turned when they heard a car screeching toward them……

-

-

-

-

-

I know that these chapters are short and I am working on them. I just have to work around Bess because well no one on here has ever written a mystery that Bess was the one that was doing the solving. I'm experimenting and wondering exactly where this is going to go.


End file.
